


HTTYD One/Two shots

by ElectroStorm21



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectroStorm21/pseuds/ElectroStorm21
Summary: Who dies when Drago snaps his fingers?Who knew Fishlegs could sing?How does Stoick feel when he sees his grandchildren?Little shorts that involve plots from other films or what might’ve happened or reactions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. ‘You’re a Stranger things writer’
> 
> Yes that’s true but I like other things as well. Especially HTTYD. so just enjoy and you know, review.

As Drago studies the completed gauntlet, a massive burst of fire strikes him, digging him into the ground and grinding him back for meters. Stoick has arrived on Skullchrusher, eyes glowing with rage, swooping down from the sky like a bird of prey. The chief of Berk pauses his attack, reverses his position, raises his axe above his head and hurls it -- Drago can’t react quick enough as the axe slams right into his chest. 

Stoick: (lands in front of Drago) I told you. You'd die for that!

[He takes hold of the back of Drago’s head and forces his axe deeper into his chest, staring angrily into his eyes while Drago cries out in pain]

Drago: (weakly) You should have... You... (suddenly stronger) You should have gone for the head! (He raises his gauntlet and snaps his fingers.)

Stoick: NO!

(The scene whites out. It cuts sharply to a view of Drago his hand on his chest, no wounds visible. Drago sees a young girl and the pavilion from his home.)

Drago: Daughter?

Young girl: Did you do it?

Drago: Yes.

Young girl: [beat] What did it cost?

Drago: [solemnly] Everything.

(Drago is snapped back to normal reality, and notices the damage inflicted on the gauntlet - the metal scorched and distorted from heat, the stones no longer glowing)

Stoick: What'd you do? [angrily] WHAT'D YOU DO?!

(Drago nearly seems to not notice Thor before he uses the Space Stone and teleports away, leaving Stoick’s axe behind on Berkian ground.)

Dagur: (stumbles into the clearing, holding his left side) Where'd he go? Chief Stoick... where'd he go?

Gobber: Stoick?

[Gobber is looking at his hand attachment and suddenly stumbles over, and collapses into ashes, much to Dagur and Stoick’s shock; Stoick walks over and touches the ground where Gobber’s ashes evaporated unbelievingly.]

[On the battlefield, Berkian soldiers, wingmaidens, berserkers and defenders of the wing, disintegrate to ashes, much to Spitelout’s horror.]

Mala: [while reaching for a fallen Throk] Up, General. Up! This is no place to die. [Mala holds out her hand for Throk. But she suddenly disintegrates into ashes and an unbelieving Throk falls back on the ground]

Throk: My Queen?!

Gustav: [slowly corrodes into ashes as well by Snotlout] I’m sorry...

Snotlout: No... no. No. No. No! Gustav, no.

[Heather is tending to an injured Windshear when they both turn into ashes. An injured Meatlug turns to ashes, hidden in the undergrowth.]

Fishlegs: [searching for Meatlug, missing her by only a few feet] Meatlug? Meatlug!? Where are you girl?!

[On Dragon’s edge, the riders collect themselves - barf and belch props up Stormfly, Toothless helps Hiccup to his feet, Hookfang and the other riders manage to limp over on their own.]

Ruffnut: Something... is... happening. [she disintegrates into ashes]

Tuffnut looks on in shock. Unable to comprehend his sister disappearing. 

Barf and belch: croons to Tuffnut as they both dissolve, Tuffnut stares in horror

Hiccup: Astrid!

Stormfly squawks at her rider as the dragon also gets disintegrated into ashes

Astrid collapses as her dragon disappears. 

Hookfang whines as he gets erased.

Toothless realizes he's fading away and consoles his rider in his last moments. 

Hiccup: [trying to be calm, his voice shaking as he looks at Toothless in terror] You're all right. 

Toothless’ head falls into Hiccups arms, slowly crying] I don't want you to go, I don't want you to go, Toothless, please. Please, I don't want you to go. I don't want you to go. Toothless disintegrates into ashes in Hiccup’s arms

Gothi watches over the battlefield as Linden, Bucket, Hoark and some of her terrible terrors disappear. She knows exactly who can help. 

She scribbles something into the ground as she feels herself fade away. 

Oh fu- her staff drops onto the scribble. Stoick would come by later and would see something he wouldn’t believe. A picture. A picture of his wife. 


	2. I... Am.... The Dragon Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just making random stuff up from other films. The first two chapters are the avengers. 
> 
> The next ones will be whatever you guys want it to be. I will take requests.

Upon seeing the army descending on Berk, Hiccup slowly gets back to his feet. With a fierce determination, he tightens his broken shield to his arm and stands against Drago's giant army alone. Suddenly, a shadow covers him. He turns around and sees a silhouette on the hill, framed by the sun behind it. 

Dagur stands, smiling and determined as two more figures step behind the first one; Heather, and Mala, fully restored and ready to fight. Dagur and his revived family share a look with Hiccup when Windshear, flanked by Shatterstorm and Meatlug, zooms in from above. 

As they do, more silhouettes appear behind the hill. Hiccup, Astrid, Tuffnut, and Snotlout light up when they see the dragons appear. 

Hookfang descends down, his body on fire and ready for battle. He is joined by Stormfly; her tail spiked and ready, Barf And Belch; with a grinning Ruffnut on top, and Toothless; who gives a gummy smile to his best friend.

Everyone watches in confusion and awe as more and more soldiers arrive from all corners of the archipelago, all backed up with forces of their own including Mala and Throk’s Defenders of the wing army; including the great protector. 

Several more armies come over the hill including: Heather and the Beserkers, Linden and the Wingmaidens and several hundred dragons; including thunderdrums, whispering deaths and even a submaripper. Amongst the throngs of soldiers and dragons; Viggo, Gobber, Gustav, Gothi, Eret son of Eret and his troops arrive. Nearly everyone has came to defend Berk against Drago’s army. 

Stoick grips Gobber’s arm, grinning as his oldest friend returns. 

Stoick: Is that everyone?

Gobber: What, you wanted more?

Two Snow White Bewilderbeasts emerges from the sea on either side of Berk. Flying above the Male one was Valka, Cloudjumper, and all the nest dragons.

The Berkians, Beserkers, Defenders, Wingmaidens, and Dragons take up battle positions. The riders sitting upon their dragons across Drago’s forces.

Hiccup: Riders! (He climbs on Toothless and lights his Inferno)......ATTACK!!!!

Stoick bellows and leads the charge with Hiccup as hundreds of feet stomp, and thousands of wings thunder; towards Drago. 

Drago points his bull hook forward as his armies lead by Ryker, Johann and Krogan rush towards Berk. 

Dragons collide with each other mid-air, Valka’s bewilderbeast knocks Drago’s back while the Berserker one, knocks into its side. 

* * *

Drago: I am... unstoppable.

Drago snaps his fingers, but nothing happens except a metallic "clink." He sees the Stones are missing. Hiccup has the stones on his own gauntlet, to Drago’s shock. 

Hiccup: And I...am...... The Dragon Master.

Hiccup snaps his fingers with a loud "CLANG" and a blinding flash of white. Hookfang shields Snotlout from a charging axe wielding soldier before he crumbles to dust. Ryker falls on his knees as he starts crumbling to ash. Mala and Dagur look around in surprise; as Drago’s Bewilderbeast disappears before their eyes. Stoick looks on in exhaustion, knowing that they won. Krogan and Johann melt away. Drago, in horror, looks around and sees the last remnants of his army disintegrate. He looks at Stoick, who just stares at him. Drago sits down and mourns before slowly being erased from existence himself. 

Cut back to Hiccup. The power of the gauntlets raw energy has left his entire right side fatally injured. He stumbles for a bit before his body collapses besides a pile of debris. Snotlout soon flies in and goes up to Hiccup to see his cousin and long time friend fading away. He bows his head, knowing the damage was done. Toothless soon bounds over and sees Hiccup collapsed on the ground. 

Toothless croons as Tears start to form in his eyes. He nudges and croons at his best friend. Hiccup placed his hand on Toothless and rubes his head. His hand drops as his eyes start to glaze over. Toothless breaks down and nuzzles him. 

Toothless is gently led aside to grieve. Astrid sits in front of the fading dragon master. 

Astrid: Hey, Hiccup. 

Hiccup is barely able to move his head, but manages to look his love in the eyes]

Hiccup: [quietly] Hey, Astrid...

Gothi shambles over and takes a good look at Hiccup’s fatal injuries

Astrid: Gothi?

Gothi shakes her head with tears in her eyes. 

Astrid: Hiccup. Look at me. [She makes sure Hiccup gets a long look at her smiling face] We're gonna be okay. You can rest now.

With that acknowledgement, Hiccup smiles before his eyes slowly closes and his chest stops moving. Astrid can no longer contain her grief. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third is dead. 

* * *

A KEEL grinds against the shoreline pebbles as a listing, battered ship is pushed into the ocean.

Gobber : May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla... and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings.

Bows and pitch-dipped arrows are gathered from the battlefield, and handed to everyone present. Gobber hands a set to Astrid, meeting her eyes with a sympathetic glance.

Gobber: For a great man has fallen. A warrior. A hero. A son. A friend. 

Astrid dips her arrowhead in a smoldering chunk of wreckage, igniting the pitch that coats the tip.

She releases her arrow, which sails through the air and lands on the deck of the ship, where Hiccup is laid out on a pyre, covered by a sail, his Inferno upon him. 

Thousands of others follow Astrid’s lead. They draw back in unison and loose their arrows, filling the sky with crisscrossing, flaming streaks. They arc over the ocean and set Hiccup’s ship and the other fallen soldiers ships alight. 

The camera slowly pans to see Astrid, Valka, Stoick, Toothless, & Gobber, all being joined by Snotlout and Spitelout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Gothi. 

Dagur, Heather and Windshear. 

Barf and Belch, Hookfang, Meatlug and Stormfly. 

Mala, Throk, And Linden. 

A mass of Berkian dragons. 

The armies of Berk, Caldera cay, Wingmaidens and Berserker. 

Eret, Viggo and Gustav. 

The chiefs and chieftess of the other islands, including Bog-Burglar, Meathead and shivering shores. 

From the sea, the two great bewilderbeasts bow their heads as Hiccup’s ship sails away. 


End file.
